


kiss my thoughts away

by themadtilde



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Bantering, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Simon Lewis, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter References, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Rambling Simon, Raphael is so done with his fledgling, Simon tries to be sexy, Well I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: “DiosLewis, is this what you are thinking about when your boyfriend is trying to pleasure you in bed?!” Raphael exclaimed. Simon blinked up at him, a sheepish look on his face.  He bit his lip stupidly and gave Raphael a tentative grin, one eyebrow quirking upwards.“Uhm, to be fair, I think about this even when you’re not sucking a hickey the shape of Sonic's head on my neck, so you’re really not that special."Or: Simon always finds a way to (unintentionally) interrupt his makeout sessions with Raphael





	kiss my thoughts away

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> So, I accidentally took a break for over a year. And before that, I had a huge author's block. I recently posted a Malec fic, just a couple of minutes ago, but it was written before my author's block. This fic is fresh and new, and therefore I don't think it's too good.
> 
> English is not my native language and since I haven't written for over a year, my English is a bit rusty and limited. I'm really sorry for that. This is not beta'd, so there may be mistakes. 
> 
> I don't own Mortal Instruments.

Simon was dimly aware of his surroundings. He felt Raphael’s bed under him, sheets wrinkled and warm, and the blanket was annoyingly tangled around his legs. But he couldn’t bother to untangle himself, not only because Raphael was literally lying on him and therefore making it impossible to move, but also because Raphael was currently kissing him feverishly, open-mouthed and hot.

Simon meant to say something along the lines of “fuck yes, keep going” but all that came out was a satisfied “ _hmmm_ ” as Raphael bit his bottom lip, pulling on it a little with his teeth (which earned him a very pleading whimper). Simon felt long fingers threading through his hair, and another hand snuck around his back and he felt nails graze the skin around his hips. His own arms reached out, yanking Raphael closer to that they were pressed against each other.

“Fledgling,” Raphael murmured against Simon’s lips,  “don’t start something you can’t finish.”

Simon, with eyes half-closed, gave him a drowsy smile and said, with a hoarse voice:

“Who said I can't finish this?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Raphael drawled, “maybe because you always seem to find a way to kill the mood?”

“Hey!” Simon broke the kiss and freed himself from Raphael’s grip, propping himself up against the pillows. He gave Raphael a half-hearted glare. “I don’t!”

Raphael raised his eyebrows and his lips curled upwards in a devilish smile. His eyes raked over Simon’s body, as if devouring it by only looking, and Simon felt himself shudder under the intense gaze.

“Let’s see …” Raphael mumbled, grabbing Simon’s thighs and yanking him down so that he was flat on his back in the bed again. Simon, momentarily too shocked and turned on by the dominant treatment, had no time to react or protest as Raphael started pressing kisses along his chest.

“I bet, that anytime now, you will get distracted by something …” his teeth nipped at Simon’s shoulder teasingly, “and start blabbering about it, or maybe …” his breath ghosted over Simon’s exposed neck, his now bared fangs grazing the sensitive skin there.

“... you will find a new, unique way to completely ruin the moment, and you will probably even surprise yourself-”

Raphael didn’t come longer before Simon shot up in the bed, almost knocking Raphael backwards. The brown-haired boy’s eyes widened and his body stiffened for a second, before he drew a short breath and sneezed violently.

Raphael leaned backwards slightly, frowning at Simon who blinked, a little startled himself by his own sneeze.

“ _Shit_ ,” Simon said, swaying a little, a bit dizzy from the violent sneeze. Then he met Raphael’s smug look.

“Hey, this doesn’t prove _anything!_ ”

 

* * *

  


“This time, I am going to prove you wrong Santiago,” Simon growled as he pressed a heated kiss against Raphael’s lips, before pinning the other vampire down and starting to place small kisses along his jawline and neck.

“Really?” Raphael said, and despite his voice seeming a little unstable and wavering, he actually sounded very composed for someone who had just been promised a very good make-out session.

“Oh, really,” Simon muttered as he began unbuttoning Raphael’s shirt. “And when I am finished with you - and trust me, this time I will make it to the end - you are _so_ going to regret doubting me.”

Raphael raised his eyebrows as Simon, in a clear attempt to be seducing, hauled his own shirt over his head. He failed miserably though, as the collar got stuck under his chin and ears. Raphael watched silently, with an amused look, how Simon tried to yank the shirt over his head but eventually, he had to give up and carefully unbutton the top buttons on the shirt.  When he was done, he threw the shirt to the floor and glared at Raphael who was smirking at him.

“This doesn’t count. I’m not started yet,” Simon tried to claim. Raphael just rolled his eyes.

“Fledgling, just do it already. We both know how this will end anyways,” he said and gave Simon a pointed look. Simon gave him a mischievous grin and dove down, pressing a quick kiss to Raphael’s lips.

“Do you?” he breathed, moving to the older vampire’s ear. His warm breath ghosted against Raphael’s neck as he continued talking:

“Because let me tell you how _I_ think it’s going to go.” He slid one arm under Raphael’s head, pulling softly in the dark curls as he bit lightly in Raphael’s earlobe, before continuing down to his neck. “I think I’m going to start off slow”- he bit down and sucked on the soft skin, causing Raphael to gasp - “and watch you get worked up instead.” His fangs shot out and he let them slide over the skin, not tearing it, just teasing. “See how much you can take before you give in, before the pleasure becomes too much for you to handle.” He bit down and his fangs sank in, and Raphael hissed and arched his back. “And maybe then, if you behave, I will reward you and let you-”

Simon cut himself off abruptly, pulling back and bringing his hand to his mouth as he began to cough violently. Raphael’s head fell back and he squeezed his eyes shut and sighed - not  sounding really exasperated or annoyed, but more like “I knew this was going to happen and it happened”.

“Yeah, you need to work on your dirty talk,” he told his coughing fledgling. Simon cracked one eye open, having closed them for coughing so hard.

“What do you mean, wasn’t my dirty talk completely _marvelous?_ ” he said in a raspy voice, before doubling over in another fit.

 

* * *

 

“Oh- ohkay, but I really think I’m going to make it this time ---” Simon’s voice trailed off as Raphael pulled his own shirt off (Simon’s shirt was discarded long ago) and hungrily dove down to kiss Simon.

“No talking,” Raphael said in a husky voice, hands sliding over Simon’s chest and back. Simon closed his eyes at the sensation and felt his body relax.

“N-no talking,” he agreed, stuttering a little when Raphael crooked his fingers and scratched his back rather aggressively. His moan was stifled when Raphael leant down and captured his lips in a starved kiss. Their lips wrapped around each other, sucking and pulling. Raphael’s hands continued to roam Simon’s body while their mouths were locked firmly, and Simon thought that this was the longest makeout session they ever had managed to have. He felt himself smile against Raphael’s lips at the thought, and Raphael growled into the kiss.

The fact that the sun rose only half an hour ago meant that they had the entire day before them, free to make out without getting interrupted. Raphael would (hopefully) not have to take care of any clan business and Simon - well, his friends _were_ awake and he wouldn’t be surprised if Clary called and wanted his help with something, but his phone was tucked away in the pocket of his pants (which, by the way, were messily thrown on the floor in their eagerness to get rid of all their clothes), plus it was dead so he wouldn’t hear if anyone called anyways. And all the other vampires were, most probably, sleeping.

The thought struck Simon so suddenly that he bolted up. Raphael, who had been busy marking Simon’s neck, gave an annoyed huff as he was being shoved back on the bed. He sat up and crossed his arms. He looked at Simon with raised eyebrows, clearly waiting for whatever stupid statement or sneeze/coughing-fit he was about blurt out.

“Why didn’t Fred and George comment on the fact that a man named Peter Pettigrew slept in Ron’s bed for all those years?” Simon gasped, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Raphael stared at him, hair messy and lips swollen, but eyes confused.

 _“What now, idiota?”_ he asked, exasperated. Simon took a deep (unnecessary) breath to calm himself down before he could meet Raphael’s dark eyes.

“I just mean - if they have the Marauder’s Map and Harry could see Peter, then why didn’t Fred and George react to the fact that their brother was sleeping with a man named Peter, which I personally think would catch anyone’s interest not only because Ron went to bed alone, well except for Scabbers who is Peter, but also because there is no one named Peter in their family and I am pretty sure Ron isn’t gay so it’s not like Peter would be a _secret lover_ or something that had snuck into his bed to make sweet love in secret in order to keep their forbidden affair aflame, and also, they believe Peter Pettigrew is _dead_ which means he shouldn’t have been on the map at all, so this is actually a giant plothole -”

“ _Dios_ Lewis, is _this_ what you are thinking about when your boyfriend is trying to pleasure you in bed?!” Raphael exclaimed, sounding frustrated. Simon blinked up at him, a sheepish look on his face. He bit his lip stupidly and gave Raphael a tentative grin, one eyebrow quirking upwards.

“Uhm, to be fair, I think about this even when you’re not sucking a hickey the shape of Sonic's head on my neck, so you’re really not that special,” he stated, smirking at the offended vampire that sat on him.

Raphael facepalmed so hard, Simon feared that he would get himself a concussion.

 

* * *

 

“I think we should stop, Sim-” Raphael’s words, that were already muffled and shaky with pleasure, were cut off as Simon crashed his lips onto his.

“And I think you are out of your mind,” Simon whispered against his lips, threading his fingers through Raphael’s thick hair. “We are just getting to the good stuff, _mi chérie_ ”.

Raphael stilled, opening one eye to look at the boy hovering over him.

“You know that’s not correct Spanish, right? Not French either.”

Simon groaned and gently bumped his forehead into Raphael’s. “You are _such_ a moment killer!” he complained, poking him in the chest with his index finger.

Raphael snorted, causing Simon to sit up straighter on his stomach.

“ _I_ am the moment killer?” Raphael said, in a disbelieving tone. “I am not the one who sneezed, or decided to cough up my lungs, or started thinking about some random ass-rat-man that sleeps in a underage boy’s bed, while making out with my boyfriend!” he huffed, giving Simon a stern glare. Simon rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively.

“Details,” he muttered. “Let me finish what I tried to start now.”

Raphael rolled his eyes but didn’t protest as Simon resumed his task of merging his mouth with Raphael’s.

They had been liplocking heatedly for good five minutes, with Simon’s hand travelling enthusiastically over Raphael’s firm body, when the disruption eventually came.

Though it was not Simon, who spewed his lungs out or started blabbering about wizards and secret love affairs.

Raphael broke the kiss with a gasp and he jerked away, body squirming.

“What?” Simon panted, sitting up to get a better view. His pupils were dilated and eyes unfocused as he looked down at Raphael, who was still wriggling under him. Raphael frowned, opening his mouth to speak but he let no words come out - instead, he looked to the side with an extremely disgruntled look on his face. (Since his hair was almost-sex-tousled and his lips swollen, he didn’t look particularly threatening or even annoyed. More like a pouting, dissatisfied boy. Which he also was.)

Simon threw up his hands, looking dejected.

“What did I do now?” he asked, sounding displeased. “I actually thought we were doing just fine!”

When his boyfriend didn’t answer, Simon made a move to climb off him and leave the bed. But then, Raphael’s hands shot out, grabbing Simon’s wrists and stopping him from moving.

In a voice, barely audible, and Still Not Looking At Simon, Raphael muttered:

“You tickled.”

Simon froze, unsure if he had heard it right.

“Wait, what?” he inquired, slowly bending up Raphael’s grip on his wrist. Raphael sighed and closed his eyes, as if the following words caused him physical pain to utter.

“Your hands. They tickled me. I got … taken aback.”

Raphael didn’t need to open his eyes to know that a huge grin was forming on his stupid fledgling’s face. He also didn’t need to be any extraordinary intelligent to know that Simon would take advantage of this newly-revealed information, probably at times when it would piss off Raphael the most.

“You are _ticklish_?” Simon squeaked, sounding delighted. “Holy cow, why haven’t you ever told me?!”

“Because!” Raphael snarled, shooting up in bed. “I knew you’d laugh and I know you’re going to tease me forever about it!”

His fuming tone had no effect on Simon, who knew better than to actually get scared of Raphael’s resentful voice.

“Of course I am!” Simon clapped his hands, grinning when Raphael gave him a death glare. “But I will save that teasing for later, because I’d like to remind you that _you_ are the one who interrupted a perfectly fine makeout-session right now!”

With a groan, Raphael fell back on the bed.

“ _That_ is what you’re focused on?”

Simon nodded happily, smirking when he saw Raphael roll his eyes fondly.

“Okay, fine, I’ll get back at you for that later. Can I kiss you again now?”

“Only if you don’t interrupt it this time,” Raphael smiled. Simon didn’t even bother to correct him - instead, he surged forwards and pressed his lips against Raphael’s.

Five minutes later though, their disruption came again, in form of something else.

“Oh my _god,_ why don’t you disgusting love-doveys close the fucking door! My eyes!” Lily shrieked, covering her eyes where she stood in the doorway. “I think I just went blind. Or traumatized. Or both!”

Simon and Raphael erupted in a mutual groan, closing their eyes with embarrassment and exasperation.

**Author's Note:**

> Do please leave comments or feedback if you want to!  
> As I said before, my writing skills are a bit rusty. I'm sorry for the bad ending.
> 
>  
> 
> _hoppas ni gillade det_


End file.
